Property Damage by Amethyst Jackson
by Lary Reeden
Summary: O/S - Edward perde a paciência quando Bella decide sair sem supervisão durante o seu primeiro ano como um vampira.


**Autora:** **Amethyst Jackson** ( www. fanfiction u/ 252097/ Amethyst_Jackson )

**Título Original:** Property Damage - Título traduzido: Danos Materiais.

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a _Amethyst Jackson e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Danos a Propriedade<strong>

Eu estava nervosa para voltar para a casa. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada lá dentro, mas isso não significava que ele não estava lá, me esperando. Sair tinha sido difícil o suficiente, exigindo todos os tipos de truques e mentiras, enfrentar ele agora seria dez vezes mais difícil.

Abri a porta de tela com cuidado, mas estremeci ao som que a porta fez quando se fechou atrás de mim. A porta principal estava aberta; era verão no Alasca, e todas as janelas e portas estavam abertas para deixar entrar os aromas e sons da floresta.

Antes que eu pudesse soltar um suspiro de alívio no cômodo vazio, uma figura na poltrona no canto chamou minha atenção. Eu vacilei para trás. Seu rosto estava absolutamente furioso, os olhos cor de fogo brando. Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso e pronto para saltar.

Edward se levantou lentamente, enquanto seus olhos correram sobre mim, verificando os rasgos nas minhas roupas, o cabelo despenteado pelo vento, e, finalmente, meus olhos. Quando ele viu que não estavam recém-preenchidos com vermelho, ele relaxou infinitamente.

"Fico feliz em ver sua decisão estúpida não teve consequências desastrosas", ele rosnou, dando um passo lento para a frente. Eu não podia me mover, presa em seu olhar. "Que diabos você estava pensando, correndo desse jeito?"

"Já faz um ano", eu disse, começando o discurso que eu tinha ensaiado no caminho de volta. "Eu estou cansada de ter todos os meus movimentos monitorados como se eu fosse algum tipo de prisioneira. Eu só queria -"

"Não importa o que você queria!" Ele interrompeu, voando em direção a mim. Nós ficamos cara a cara agora, apenas um centímetro entre os nossos corpos. Sua raiva estalava como uma carga elétrica em torno dele. "Bella, você percebe o que poderia ter acontecido? Um passo errado poderia ter feito você massacrar uma cidade inteira!"

"Eu não teria", eu insisti com os punhos e os dentes cerrados.

"Você poderia", ele retrucou. "Você quase fez! Alice viu, pouco antes de você decidir mudar de rumo."

"Mas eu não quis ir mais perto! Me dê algum crédito, Edward!"

"Crédito?" Exclamou, incrédulo. Suas mãos se fecharam em torno de meus braços e, de repente, ele estava me empurrando para a tampa do piano. A única razão para eu não lutar era o meu medo de destruir o instrumento inestimável.

"Droga, Bella!" Ele assobiou. Ele me prendeu com todo o seu corpo, trazendo nossos rostos para perto novamente. "Você tem alguma ideia do que faria com _você_ se você tivesse deslizado? Você tem? "

Eu balancei a cabeça, sem palavras. Ele empurrou entre as minhas pernas, trazendo nossos corpos um contra o outro. "A culpa iria te comer viva", ele falou baixo no meu ouvido. Para ele se apoiar mais em mim, nossos peitos tiveram que se pressionar firmemente juntoss. Sua respiração fez cócegas na minha orelha, e era difícil respirar, mesmo que eu não precisasse. "Eu _conheço_ você, Bella. Isso teria te engolido, e eu teria sido a pessoa que teria que cavar de volta para fora. "

Eu sabia que, no fundo, que ele estava certo. Eu estava arriscando não só vidas inocentes, mas dor para mim mesma, para toda a família e, especialmente, para ele, que ainda sentia tanta culpa sobre o que eu havia me tornado. Infelizmente, a mudança não tinha conseguido curar a minha natureza teimosa, e eu encontrei seus olhos obstinadamente. "Posso levantar agora?"

"Não até que você tenha aprendido a lição", ele rosnou, me empurrando para baixo com mais força. "Não até que você entenda."

Seus olhos me encararam por um longo momento antes de ele agarrar meu rosto e me beijar com toda a força. Dividido entre raiva e desejo, eu o beijei de volta, raspando os seus lábios com os dentes, cavando minhas unhas em seus ombros. Minhas ações só estimularam ele. Suas mãos rasgaram minha camisa já esfarrapada - esfarrapada por minha corrida negligente na floresta. Ela caiu em pedaços. Eu tinha ido sem sutiã, que tinha se tornado desnecessária, depois da transformação. Instantaneamente, as mãos ásperas seguraram meus seios, forte, apertando meus mamilos. Eu engasguei contra sua boca e me contorci, empurrando minha pélvis contra a sua ereção.

"Você tem _alguma_ ideia de como eu estava apavorado?" Sua voz estava cheia de emoção, os lábios pressionados no meu pescoço. Senti seu corpo deslocando sobre o meu, enquanto tentava tirar a camisa, sem quebrar o contato. Eventualmente, ele a abriu, espalhando botões pelo chão enquanto ele a retirava dos ombros.

Eu não respondi a sua pergunta, mas gemi enquanto nossos peitos nus se tocavam. Os choques que eu costumava sentir quando fazíamos contato havia sido ampliado dez vezes após a transformação. Um tanto comovente a pele era uma requintada tortura.

Ele não se demorou com beijos e carícias, como normalmente teria. Em vez disso, seus dedos já estavam puxando o fecho da minha calça jeans, enquanto seus dentes pressionaram contra a junção entre o meu pescoço e ombro. Meus quadris se sacudiram reflexivamente com a sensação erótica, ganhando um gemido de Edward. Ele se afastou o suficiente para tirar minhas calças para baixo das minhas pernas, usando o novo ângulo para puxar meu mamilo em sua boca. O arranhar de seus dentes sobre o meu mamilo dispararam um calor pelo meu corpo.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, e sua boca se foi assim que eu falei. Em troca, seus quadris moeram em mim, esfregando através de minha fina calcinha. Ele subiu as mãos para me segurar pelos braços e seus lábios roçaram suavemente contra minha orelha.

"Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu te amo?" Sua voz era áspera, não doce. "Eu penso em você, eu _me preocupo_ com você, a cada minuto do dia. Gostaria de saber como fazê-la feliz, como mantê-la longe de fazer os mesmos erros que os meus. E como de costume, você faz isso absurdamente difícil. "

"Sinto muito", eu suspirei, presa entre culpa e saudade.

"O que?" Seu corpo se afastou, mas a mão dele rasgou minha calcinha para fora do meu corpo, os dedos se pressionando com força contra o meu clitóris. Ouvi seu ziper, mas eu não conseguia levantar a cabeça para olhar, enfraquecida com o desejo. Eu me senti vazia, ansiando por ele.

"Sinto muito", eu repeti.

"Mais alto", ele rosnou e enfiou os dedos dentro de mim, enrolando automaticamente para empurrar contra o meu ponto G. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

"Sinto muito!" Eu choraminguei, mesmo que meus quadris, se contorcesse para se aproximar dele. "Por favor, Edward ..."

Desta vez, ele tirou os dedos para longe e empurrou para dentro de mim, com força. A força dos nossos quadris batendo juntos fizeram o piano deslizar para trás na parede, mas ele não cedeu. Ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus e continuou a pressão, com força suficiente para eu saber que eu definitivamente não teria sobrevivido se ainda fosse humana.

Minha cabeça pendeu para trás como o atrito, a queimação cancelou todas as outras sensações. Nossos corpos se moeram juntos, pedra sobre pedra, e eu juro que eu podia ver as faíscas.

"Diga-me o que sobre o que você sente muito," ele exigiu. Seus olhos me queimaram com o seu calor.

Eu não conseguia falar. Eu mal podia me concentrar em respirar. Edward nunca tinha sido assim comigo antes - oh, ele ficou com raiva de mim, é claro, mas nunca tinha traduzido isso em algo sexual. Eu mal podia lidar com ele quando ele estava sendo doce e gentil - como é que eu ia ficar coerente quando ele estava (e eu não poderia encontrar melhor palavra para isso) me fodendo como se sua vida dependesse disso?

"Me responda", ele perguntou, ficando completamente imóvel. Eu solucei com a perda do contato e tentei instá-lo com o meu corpo a se mover novamente, mas ele foi persistente. "Diga-me pelo que você sente muito."

"Me-Me desculpe, por ser egoísta", eu consegui. Era verdade, mas parecia que derrota dizer isso em voz alta. Seus olhos suavizaram para baixo, para mim, no entanto, eles temperaram o golpe no meu orgulho.

"Oh, Bella", ele suspirou, se inclinando para trazer nossas bocas juntas novamente. Ele começou a se mover, com menos força agora, enquanto ele me beijou profundamente. "Eu só quero o que é melhor para você. Eu te amo tanto..."

Segurei ele com força enquanto eu me movi com ele, ansiosa para reacender o prazer de entre nós. Não demorou muito para que eu estava na borda de novo, me aquecendo com o seu amor, e o seu calor abrasador. Seu baixo e feroz, rosnado, possessivo no meu ouvido foi o suficiente para fazer pender a cabeça, me enviando ao fim do meu voo sem escalas. Gritei seu nome para os céus em meio a chuva de faíscas. Minhas pernas tremiam, eu segurei meu corpo em torno dele, eu me senti sem peso... e ele bateu em mim com o seu clímax. Eu ouvi a madeira embaixo de nós rachar, mas Edward não pareceu notar enquanto ele estremeceu e raspou os dentes em meu ombro. Eu já queria ele novamente.

Nós ainda ficamos ali por um tempo, meus dedos brincando com seu cabelo, antes que sua cabeça se movesse no meu ombro e ele roçou os lábios na minha pele.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella", ele respirou, um sussurro quase silencioso de ar. "Eu não deveria ter perdido a cabeça desse jeito."

"Se é assim que você perde a paciência, eu não tenho certeza de que eu realmente me importo", eu admiti. Seu sorriso era irônico quando ele levantou um pouco de seu peso de cima de mim, mas tingido com persistente infelicidade.

"Eu estava com tanto medo de hoje", ele disse. "Eu temia que você cometesse um erro e corresse de mim por culpa... isso sempre parece muito bom para ser verdade, você e eu, não posso deixar de sentir como se isso pudesse ser destruído a qualquer momento. O destino é tão cruel. "

Eu segui a linha de sua mandíbula, encontrando seus olhos preocupados, e eu senti uma onda de afeição por ele, mesmo que uma bolha de risos ameaçasse estourar. "Oh, Edward. Você se preocupa como uma mãe, mas eu te amo."

Ele franziu a testa, sempre na defensiva. "Eu acho que é uma preocupação legítima ..."

Eu comecei a rir agora. Sua carranca era muito adorável. "É, Edward, e eu sinto muito por ter agido de forma tão descuidada. Mas nunca te ocorreu que a vida pode ser mais agradável se você não estiver sempre à espera de um desastre?"

"Talvez você tenha razão", admitiu com um suspiro. "Mas você nunca percebeu que os vampiros não são bons com a mudança?"

Dei de ombros, sorrindo. "Eu mudei você, não foi? Eu posso fazer isso de novo."

Edward revirou os olhos e se afastou de mim. Ele quase não conseguiu dar um passo antes de gemer a ver diante de si. Me levantei para ver o que ele estava olhando.

Havia um nítido entalhe definido no lado e no topo do piano. Estremeci com os destroços do amado instrumento de Edward - ele o tinha desde 1924, e ele era mais ligado a ele do que qualquer um de seus carros. Mas pior ainda foi a bagunça de estilhaços de madeira onde tínhamos conseguiu empurrar o piano através da parede da frente.

"Oh céus ..."

Edward soltou um suspiro. "Acho que vou ter que me acostumar a mudar depois de tudo. Não há nenhuma maneira desse piano ser utilizável novamente. E Esme poderia muito bem nos expulsar quando ela vê o que fizemos em sua parede."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Nós? Oh, não. Você nos trouxe aqui. Eu nunca teria escolhido o piano."

"Sim, mas você me provocou", argumentou ele, os braços cruzados. Era mais cômico do que qualquer coisa, já que ele estava nu.

"E como é que é minha culpa que você se irrita facilmente?"

Ele me encarou.

"Você quer perder o seu temperamento de novo? Quero dizer, nós já destruímos o piano. Nós também podemos demolir o resto da sala de estar."

A resposta de Edward foi um huff e sua retirada pelas escadas. Eu segui atrás dele com um sorriso. Não, meu vampiro nunca iria mudar, e eu nunca iria querer que ele mudasse.

* * *

><p><strong>NT –** _Ewww o/s da Amethyst Jackson. Adoro que ela sempre escreve cenas alternativas do livro de um jeito leve e fofo. Espero que gostem e comentem : )_

_Lary ~ ah to sumida aqui, mas podem falar comigo no instagram e twitter ambos são (arroba)just_reeden ou no grupo do facebook._


End file.
